


blossoming flowers of pain

by bousnii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression (probably), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Let Keith be happy, M/M, Oops, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Pidge and Keith are best friends, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Romantic Soulmates, Sad Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but it's going somewhere ??, i am in klangst hell, i have no idea where this story is going, keith has piercings, klangst, other characters will come in eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousnii/pseuds/bousnii
Summary: DISCONTINUED???CHECK LAST CHAPTER"Hey mullet head! Do you need help time travling back to the 80s?""Go fuck yourself, asshole!"Or:Where Lance and Keith are soulmates, with their first words to each other on their wrists, plus they can feel each others pain, but Keith didn't grow up in that many happy enviroments.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate my writing, so I don't write a lot. But hey, here's a new story! :))

Soulmates. Everyone had one. Everyone had the small words printed on their left wrist. It was a way to bind and connect two hearts together. You were able to feel what your mate in life felt, which could be scary but also great at times. These words are what every mother told their child, which made Lance wonder who his soulmate was, with the tremendous amounts of pain he felt occasionally.

Lance first felt the pain radiating from his soulmate when he was 4. He had been sleeping when the sharp, constricting pain in his chest where his heart was, his younger self didn’t know a lot about pain, but new it was bad. He felt it emotionally, not physically. Sure, he had his fair share of bruises, skinned knees and paper cuts, but he never had truly felt emotional pain as deep as this. This pain had sent him running to his mother with tears in his bright blue eyes during the wee hours of the night. 

Lance was 7 when the next round of pain arrived. The first warning was the acheness of his body, as if he had been slammed into a wall. He felt little pin pricks, probably from bruises forming on his tan skin. Then, the next round of pain came, making him curl up into a fetal position, clawing at his throat, feeling like someone has cut off his air supply. Like someone was choking him. After the pain had passed, and big, black and purple bruises on his throat, like hand prints, had formed, he had ran to his mother, in tears. He was more concerned about his soulmate at the moment, then his own well being. His mother had gave him a look of pity, wiping away his tears. 

Through years and years, pain had come and go, in flashes. Some of the pain was severe, and some was minor. He had only felt happiness from his soulmate a couple times, making him vow to love and care for her, or him, when they met each other and grow old.


	2. 2

Lance was nervous for his first day in high school. His hands became clammy and shaky on the way to school on the smelly bus full of horny teenagers. The couple across from him, a girl with long silverish hair was with a older boy with black hair were sitting down and maintaining a conversation while holding hands. The two seemed to be in a higher grade, not too older though. They were the most mature couple out of all the others that were either sucking each others faces off, or mouthing at their necks. He shuddered a bit while watching them.

“May I please sit here?” A soft, unsure voice said from above him.

Lance looked up to see a giant man with little beads of sweat on his forehead. He had sort of long brown hair with a yellow bandana holding it back. He was huge but looked like a sweet gentle man, like someone who cried when they saw puppies on the side of the street.

“Sure,” He sent a gentle smile back at the man, watching as the other let out a sigh of relief. He set his bag on his lap, and moved over to make room. He looked over with his blue eyes welcoming and a hand out to offer a polite handshake. “I’’m Lance by the way,”

“Hunk,” The gentle giant took his hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Soon they reached the school, the two boys found out they had a lot of classes together and that they were lockers were next to each other. This realization caused Lance to let out an excited whoop and Hunk to laugh softly at his antics. They walked to homebase together, Lance happily smiling and sharing stories about his younger siblings, Hunk joining in. It turns out, Hunk has a younger sister named Hana. 

A couple minutes after the bell rang, and the homebase teacher had already took attendance, the door swung up, a curse following when the door had made a loud noise. A black haired boy peeked his head in, “Sorry,” He mumbled and strolled up, handing a note to the teacher. 

The first thing Lance noticed about the boy was his long hair, soft and mullet style.The boy had fingerless black gloves, black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, a black t-shirt with a red flannel over it. The majority of his abnormally pale skin was covered up, excluding the parts of his hands that were not covered up by the gloves, and the skin peeking out from between the rips on his jeans. 

The teacher let him pass for today and the boy sat down, twiddling his thumbs and bouncing his knee like he was bored. The bell for first period rang and Lance followed the raven haired male who had darted to leave the classroom.

Lance felt Hunks presence behind him as he called out to the male. "Hey mullet head! Do you need help time traveling back to the 80s?" He watched as the male turned around so fast, he thought the male was going to hurt himself. His face was scrunched up in anger, making Lance notice his two lip rings and industrial peircing in his eyebrow.

“Go fuck yourself, asshole!” The male had sneered before stomping off, causing Hunk to feel concerned.

It wasn't until lunch that Lance realized the words on his wrist were the exact phrase the dark beauty had sneered.


	3. 3

Keith had already been having a bad day without the addition of the stupid Cuban looking boy. Who did he think he is?! He was fuming when he walked into his first period, anger radiating off of him. When he walked into gym, he his anger only spiked when he saw the brown haired dick with a large boy behind him.

When Keith noticed the boys eyes on him, he cussed under his breath and made his way into the locker room. He was the one who automatically recognized the teasing words the boy had first uttered to him as the ones on his covered wrists. Of course he did, he used to spend his nights, locked in his room at foster homes and orphanages, staring down at the words and praying for his soulmate to find him. 

“Hey you!” A voice broke into his thoughts.

Keith looked up, meeting a pair of bright blue eyes with a harsh glare. “What do you want?” 

“Well, my names Lance and I was wondering if I could ha-”

Keith cuts him off, “I don’t want anything to do with you, no you can’t have my name. Just go away.”

He ignores the kicked puppy look on Lance’s face, he chews his lip and turns away. He changes in the privacy of the bathroom. He groans at how revealing the gym outfit is. He rubs his arms as he walks out and gathers in the gym with the other students. 

Luckily Gym passed by without Lance bothering him, and so did the other classes. Then it was a dreadful time, lunch. He looked around desperately for someone to sit with. The only two people that came to mind is Lance, and his friend Pidge. But those options were both not going to work, Lance was someone he did not want to associate himself with that much and Pidge was a year younger so she is still is in 8th grade. 

Keith sighed, and made his way to the bleachers, sitting down quietly as he puts his earphones in. He closed his eyes slowly and let the music take over. He stayed like that peacefully until he felt the presence of someone next to him, he opens his violet eyes open and sees a boy with long white hair, plus a small smile on his flawless features. 

“Hello, I’m Lotor.” The boy smiles at him, making Keith feel a bit uneasy for some reason. It may be because of his gay side, or may it was human instinct. Whatever it was, he went against the feeling, ignoring it.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Keith's outfit:
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/7b56c8b8c810c10c4f85ce9bc9cb3293/tumblr_oaa4qidSHk1roa5h7o1_500.png

Everything was fine for a few days, Lance was avoiding him, Keith became closer with Lotor, and Keith wasn’t having that many beatings at home. Then Keith had been invited to a social event, which he never has gone to, a party nonetheless.

Keith had no idea how he should dress or act during events like this, it was stressing him out. He must've seemed distraught about it, because Lotor spoke up. 

“Keith, you okay?” The boy had asked gently, the two of them spent lunch together each day on the bleachers, “Are you worried about the party tonight? You shouldn’t be, if you need it, I can drive you.”

Keith smiled a bit, “I’m just a bit nervous, and thank you, I actually do need a ride,” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit, cheeks flushing.

Lotor smiled and eyed the boy out of the corner of his eye as he finished up his meal. 

Keith of course didn’t tell his foster parents that he was going to a party, they wouldn’t allow him to even leave the house unless it was school hours. He quickly dressed up in his usual red and black clothes, then slips out of his window and shimmies down the large tree next to his window. Now he just had to hope that the parents won’t try to talk or associate with him. 

Lance had asked his new friends Allura and Shiro, the couple on his bus, to invite Keith to the party they were hosting. He had to figure out a way to become close with the raven haired boy, they were soulmates for pete’s sake. 

The Cuban boy waited on a couch near the door for Keith to arrive, really wanting to have a chance to talk with him. He had helped decorate the party, so there was blue streamers and blue cups and blue balloons. He may have gone overboard with all the blue items, but whatever, he thinks it looks good. 

As people started to show up, he kept his eyes on the door, looking for the mullet. But once he did see him, he frowned seeing Lotor with him. Once Lance had noticed that Keith and Lotor had hung out a lot, he asked Shiro who he was, and apparently Lotor wasn’t very good news. He had been told that Lotor could be manipulative, especially vulnerable people. But what could he do, if he tried to get Keith to stop hanging out with him, Keith would probably hate him more that he does already. This realization made Lance groan and sink into his seat more, tapping his fingers on his drink.

Keith actually enjoyed himself for a while. Sure there was a lot of uncomfortable stares from teenage boys directed at him for his outfit, seeing as it was a bit revealing, and there was a lot of drunk kids. But it was fun, being able to dance around and hang out with Lotor. Eventually he had made his way outside since it was a bit loud inside. 

“Everything alright?” Lotor asks as he sits down next to him, a blue solo cup in hand. His blueish gray eyes bore over into Keith’s.

“Yes,” Keith replies, staring up at the sky, “It’s just a bit too loud in there for me.”

Lotor looks at him a bit longer than he should and nods in understanding. “It’s really beautiful out here,” He leans a little closer to Keith, “What’s your favorite constellation?” 

Keith moved his head to look at him and their noses brush from how close they are. He blushes red, he felt uneasy and somewhere in his gut he knew this was wrong. Lotor wasn’t his soulmate.

Lance noticed the absence of the dark beauty and Lotor, he scowled at the thought of him. He steps outside and sees the two kissing. His chest constricts and his stomach drops.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler chapter, but here you go! :)

Keith was first put into the foster system when he was 4. It was after his mother had been killed and his father had left. He didn’t like it there in the slightest. All the orphanages were either really cruel or really poor.  

 

The first foster family he had been put with was when he was was 7. The house was large and spacious. It was a very rich family that had 1 son and 1 daughter. The older boy hated him, his name was Aiden. Aiden made sure that Keith took the blame for whatever the boy did, and the girl Lizzie, usually just watched but never helped. Which usually resulted in Keith getting yelled at or grounded. None of the punishments were too severe. But one day Keith had finally had enough with all of the teasing, and he let go of all the anger he was holding in. He ended up pushing Aiden down the stairs, and the boy had broke his arm and ankle, plus got a few bruises. The moderate punishments were over now, this was when his first foster father got so pissed that he had pushed Keith against the wall and choked him. The next day Keith had been returned to the orphanage, a bit more distant than he was before. 

 

Keith was 9 when he was adopted again. Foster family number 2, was with an older lady who could almost be as old as his grandma, if he knew who she was. The Lady name was Gladis. She was super sweet and kind, plus had 5 cats which Keith would not admit that he liked. Gladis taught him to bake and clean. He lived there for 2 years. Everyday after school, he would run into the kitchen after hastily throwing his bag down to give her hug and to help cook. He was excellent at it. His favorite things to cook were things like cupcakes and pastas. He ended up considering her as his own grandma, loving her deeply. Keith had enjoyed her very much, that he had sobbed when she died in her sleep. 

 

Keith  _ hated _ the 3rd foster family he went with. He was now 12. It was at this house that Keith had finally started to pray for his soulmate at night with tears in his eyes. It was at this house that he began to keep to himself and his anger problems flourished. It was at this house that most of his pain had been inflicted on him. This house belonged to a 35 year old man, and his fish. The man was a drunk and a smoker, not a good combination if you asked Keith. The first 2 months at this house was calm and quiet, the two males avoiding each other and only coming face to face for meals (that Keith cooked, of course). It was the 3rd month where things started to change. It was late one night that the man had came home drunk out of his mind, and went into Keith's room. He forced himself onto the boy, taking away his innocence. This continued for many more months, and a couple times the man brought his friends home with him. Every night from the first time it happened, he had sobbed in bed, feeling so guilty for making his soulmate feel all this pain. 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got busy with school and piano!

It didn’t make Keith's heart flutter to kiss Lotor, it made it constrict and tighten up. He knew this was wrong, but he felt like Lance may hate him, so he might as well try to give the boy space even though he knew that they were soulmates. 

Lotor on the other hand, liked the kiss. The boy was vulnerable and lonely, it was obvious. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist tightly, peering at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. He would smirk if he could. He watched as the Cuban went inside, so he took it upon himself to move closer, pulling Keith into his chest. He kissed him deeper, sliding his hands up and down his back. He could feel the boy tense up, but he kept moving his hands, eventually sliding one up his shirt. 

“W..What are you doing?” There was discomfort in Keith’s voice but also fear.

Lotor ignored him and swiped his tongue against Keith’s bottom lips. He doesn’t wait for access, instead just shoves his tongue in forcefully. This make Keith flinch away. He moved his hand that was not in his shirt, up to his hair, running his fingers through it. It was so soft. The white haired boy moved towards his neck and started to suck on his pale skin there. He was surprised when a sudden shove was forced upon his chest, causing him to backwards. He looked up at the boy who was scrambling to his feet, he had tears in his eyes. 

“Get away from me!” Keith more or less yelled, rushing inside and upstairs to find a bathroom to lock himself in, tears streamed down his face. 

Lance noticed the blur of black hair rush up the stairs, and he went outside to see Lotor wiping off his lips with a smirk present on them. His nose curled up in anger and he went to go find Keith. It wasn’t too hard to find his soulmate. He could feel the fear and disgust running through him, radiating from the Korean boy, and he could hear the sobbing, which sounded muffled. It seemed like Keith was hiding his face or covering his mouth to hold back the sounds. 

“Keith, can I please come in? Please?” Lance knocked on the door and a tear stained face came into view when the door opened. He didn’t give the boy a chance to say anything, just rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Shh, it's okay.” He kept whispering that it was okay like a mantra.


	7. 7

After the incident at the party last month, Keith and Lance were becoming closer. Keith had finally gave the Cuban boy a chance. It was only fair since Lance had helped him through a near panic attack, holding him and gently playing with his hair. But he didn’t stop there, after Keith had calmed down, Lance took him by the wrist after refusing to leave him alone, and pulled him downstairs. There the boy had punched Lotor square in the face, breaking his nose. Keith got a ride home from Lance that night. Now they hung out at lunch and even after school. Keith has grown to enjoy the male's company.

Keith laughed to himself a bit as he watched Lance scale the drainpipe, almost slipping a few times. When he had successfully made it through Keith’s window, he plopped down on the bed next to the violet eyed male. 

“Hiya~” He smiled over at the boy, who gently rolled his eyes.

Keith sat up slightly and looked at him, “You know you didn’t have to come over, just because I’m bored, right?”

Lance whines slightly, jumping up on the bed to salute him, “I know! But here I am. I’m at your service, my kind sir!” He jumps on the boy, causing him to giggle lightly. Lance’s heart swelled up at the sound. 

“Fine. Let me at least cook you something.” Keith hops up and heads downstairs, “Not protesting,” He warns.

He knew his foster father would be home in a hour or so. He still took the risk, and let Lance inside. He thought about what to make before deciding on pancakes, knowing that the boy loves pancakes with blueberries. He got out the flour and other ingredients, making the treat from scratch.

Lance took this opportunity of a distracted Keith and snuck downstairs. He smirked and sneakily took a cup of cold ice water he found on the counter, pouring it down the back of Keith’s shirt. He held back his laughter as the Korean boy made a squeal like sound and jumped. Keith took the hose from the sink and turned on the water, spraying Lance with it with a laugh. Soon the kitchen was a war zone with water flying everywhere. 

When it died down, Keith leaned into Lance’s side slightly, subconsciously, while laughing, “That was fun,” He admits, a smile playing on his lips, a strand of damp hair falling in his face. 

Lance leaned down, taking the strand of hair and gently tucking it behind his ear. He silently marveled at the beauty that was Keith. The boy was looking up at him with slightly parted lips in surprise, and twinkling eyes. He looked so soft, so stunning. Without thinking, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against the boys, feeling tingles run through him. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. When he pulled away, he saw a beet red faced boy, causing him to smile.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up,” Lance stated, moving to get some paper towels, watching out of the corner of his eye at how stunned Keith is, and how red his face still is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter in 11 days!! School was/is stressing me out. But my last day is the 25th!   
> Anyways, It's 1 am and I'm wide awake due to the huge storm outside.  
> But I hope this is fluffy enough!


	8. 8

It wasn’t all joyful and happy among Keith and Lance, there would be ups and downs. Like the time that Lance and been joking around with Keith.

Lance scoffs, “I did nothing, you’re just moody all the time!” 

The two had been arguing about them getting kicked out of a movie theatre. Shiro, Hunk, and Allura were just watching them bicker like an old married couple. 

“Well, you were the one that just had make fun of the employee, behind her back!” Keith shot back, the blood coursing through him burning.  
“She deserved it!” Lance rolls his eyes, “Your stupid words and yelling made nothing better, I thought at least your mother would have taught you some goddamn manners, but I guess I’m wrong!” He yells, glaring Keith down. 

No-one missed the way that Keith recoiled sharply the second Lance mentioned his mother, a little whimper coming out of his mouth. 

Lance noticed as well, temporarily surprised so much that he didn’t have time to shield his face from a fist that hit him straight in the nose. He felt the blood start dipping, but by that point, Keith had already left. The Cuban could feel the looming feeling of sadness take over his body, coming from Keith. He had set off immediately you find him, apologizing over and over again to him, until he accepted it. 

Lance was a lot more cautious with his words after that day, not wanting to make Keith feel that way again.

The two of them also had a lot of ups, they hanged out a lot and actually went on a date once to the planetarium, which made Keith smile and his eyes light up. Lance treasured the sight and snapped a quick picture of him, keeping it for himself. He hadn’t wished to lose that precious moment. 

Keith still had problems within his foster home, beatings and occasional days where the man would force himself onto Keith, but he was a lot happier than he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going on vacation soon with my best friend/girlfriend (Elisa) soon, and it's a 12-13 hour drive, so I'll try to get around to writing a new (maybe longer) chapter. Oh! And I went to a baseball game with Elisa tonight, and cracked my phone screen all over (oops) so I wont be replying to comments and such right away.  
> I hope everything is well for all of you! :) <3


	9. update on story

i'm sorry but this isn't update. my updates will probably be extra slow. i've had bad writers block lately and i'm finally getting over it. i'm actually writing a novel at the moment and it's the only thing that i have ideas for.  
i'm sorry about this! 

-

lil (6.27.17)


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; panic attack, abuse

 

Months passed and they were closer than ever. The times they went out for coffee or to the park were finally becoming labeled as dates. Lance was ecstatic to be able to call Keith his. He never got past holding the ravens hand, any more and he would freak and flinch, which usually led to their time spent together ending. 

 

Today though, was not one of Keith’s days. He was currently huddled against his bathroom wall, the door locked. He ignored his foster father's yelling and pounding on his door. 

 

He can’t breathe. Every thought that he had pushed down was making it’s way up the surface again and was blocking his airway.

_ Can’tbreathCan’tbreathCan’tbreathCan’tcantcan’tcan’t- _

He gasps, hands flying up to his neck, finger nails digging into his pale skin. Tears blurred his vision.

It had been all too much, the feeling of worthlessness, feeling insecure, getting a bad grade on his test, Lance being at home sick and not showing up at school, his father's yelling and pounding. All of it had piled up and weighed down on him today, and led him to becoming a sobbing, barely breathing mess on his bathroom floor. 

 

Someone help, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease.

If only he had his phone, but it was in his room, among all of his homework. He squeezes his eyes shut, breaths coming out sharply quickly. 

 

“Keith get out here this instant!” The aggressive voice yells outside the door, the banging of a fist on the wood getting harder and louder.

 

When Keith doesn’t answer - unable to - his father continues, “If you don't come out, I’m coming in!”

 

Keith breath hitches and he holds in, reaching out with a trembling hand to try to find doorknob and unlock it.

 

Once the familiar clink of the lock opening up, his father barrels in, a deep frown etched onto his features, also a flaming anger in his eyes that could quiet Keith up within seconds with the power within them. Today was not the case, it just caused Keith to sob louder and worse. 

 

“Shut the fuck up boy!” His father snaps, slapping him hard in the face, enough to leave a mark.

 

Keith could smell the alcohol on his breath, and if he wasn’t scared before, he was petrified. He does the best to cover his head and face as his father lets out all his anger on his body. 

 

He sits there for a long amount of time, he doesn’t know how long. He suspects it had been maybe a hour. He was calm and could finally breath, savoring the air entering his lungs. He was still sobbing, covering his mouth with his red sleeve to muffle it. His father was probably passed out on the couch, but there's nothing wrong with being careful. He gets up with shaky knees and looks in the mirror at the injuries, he had a swollen, split lip, a black eye, scratches on his neck and a slap mark on his left cheek. He looked like shit. 

 

Keith wipes at his eyes gently, but tears continue to pour. He takes a shuddering breath and grabs his backpack. He had to get away from here - he  _ had  _ to. He carefully climbs out of his window. He didn’t bother texting Lance, just walking to his house.

 

Lance on the other hand, was shaking in fear. The first sign that something was wrong, was when his head starting pounding and his lungs ached - burned even. . He was worried for Keith. The next round of pain had him gasping at the sharp pain that took over his body. He frantically grabbed his phone, calling and texting Keith over and over. He cusses under his breath and grabs his keys, heading out to his blue car. His cold could wait.

 

The cuban boy drives until he sees a figure walking with black hair, shoulders shaking as he hugged himself. He slows to a stop. “Keith?” He asks quietly, rolling down his window. The boy looks up before quickly snapping his head down again, hiding his face with his dark hair. Still, in that short amount of time, he could see the tears and black eye. “Come on, get it,” He unlocks the door, waiting until he gets in to lock the door and head back to his house.

 

“Careful now,” He says softly, guiding Keith inside and to his room. He’d explain this to his mother later. He didn’t ask the boy anything, just carefully cleaned off his face, adding cream to where it was needed. They could talk in the morning, his first priority at the moment was to get him to stop crying and hold him as he sings him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, care for your boi lance.
> 
> this started as a vent fic and went from there.


	11. Update // PLEASE READ

I honestly don’t know if I will be continuing this fic. School is stressful plus I’m taking a language course this year so it’s even worse. Also, I’m not really into Klance that more (I’m more of a Sheith stan) but things might change and I may continue this. For now, I guess I would consider this story to be discontinued. So sorry everyone!


End file.
